


Last Dance

by Notmenotthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hope, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Sam and Michael dance underneath the night sky.
Relationships: Michael/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Last Dance

"Michael, my Michael.'' Sam moaned. Micheal smiles as he held his soulmate. They were floating in the clouds dancing. They were dancing underneath the full moon. Sam was terrified about the height at first, but Michael swore to protect him.

He loved Sam Winchester with all of his heart. He knew Sam loved him back. There was a war coming, and both knew either one probably won't make it alive. They were spending a lot of time together. This may be the last time they ever saw each other. Michael kissed Sam. 

"My love. My soul. My heart. Sam. I will never forget you. Not even in my eternal sleep."

"No. We are going to be together. You, me, Dean. Jack and Cas as well. We'll be together always."

The archangel smiles at Sam's hope. But them surviving this war. It was impossible. He held him closer.

"My Sam. My Winchester."


End file.
